Alpha Rune
The Alpha Rune is the disguised form of the third piece of the Map of Infinity, as well as an object of incredible magical importance to Ledgerdomain. Appearance The Alpha Rune is a grey hexagonal stone with a pink symbol on it. History As the Alpha Rune, the piece holds the true name of Ledgerdomain, allowing the wielder complete control of all those within the realm and the environment of the realm itself (holding the ground where Adwaita's citadel resides intact for example), and because Ledgerdomain is known as the point where all magic flows from, it allows the user to control magic itself. It was for a long time held by Adwaita (who was already known as the most powerful sorcerer alive), who grew corrupted by its power to the point of believing all living beings were thieves, as anything living "steals" mana from the Alpha Rune and in turn him. To stop those "thieves", Adwaita killed those who opposed him outright, and enslaved the original human inhabitants of Ledgerdomain (which included Charmcaster, Spellbinder, and Hex). With its power increasing his own Adwaita easily defeated Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Charmcaster, only being defeated by a sneak attack from Ultimate Aggregor, which only temporarily knocked him out. The Alpha Rune was stolen by Ultimate Aggregor and turned into its Map of Infinity form as Ultimate Aggregor left, going after the next map piece. Without its power, parts of Ledgerdomain began to crumble, and without its true name being within the realm, the Door to Anywhere could not access it, although the Door could be summoned within it to escape. Without its power, Adwaita was weakened, so Charmcaster decided to stay behind and free her people from his tyranny. Charmcaster later obtained the Alpha Rune and possessed it as the ruler of Ledgerdomain. She stopped wearing it after her father made her realize it had corrupted her and was driving her mad. However, when she later retrieves it from Zs'Skayr (who had stolen it) on Anur Transyl, she puts it on again under Adwaita's directions, which drives her into a fit of madness once more. Powers and Abilities The Alpha Rune is an extremely ancient artifact of magic. Its true age is unknown, though Charmcaster claims that it is as old as time itself. It also serves as a kind of stabilizer for the realm of Ledgerdomain, as removing it from the realm or removing part of its power will cause the domain to become unstable and crumble. Since the Alpha Rune also possesses the true name of Ledgerdomain, the one who wields it will become the master of the entire domain, including its inhabitants and the very environment itself. Charmcaster also claims that the Alpha Rune is a source of ultimate power and it has been proven in the past to contain enormous amounts of mana energy. Despite having a massive amount of its energy drained by Zs'Skayr, it was still powerful enough to be dangerous. However, this power comes with a price as both Adwaita and Charmcaster were corrupted by it, becoming extremely irrational and violent. The Alpha Rune's power is so great that a non-magician is able to cast spells when in close proximity to it, as said by Adwaita. It can also be used to resurrect dead cells as in the case of Lord Transyl. The power of the rune could be used to resurrect and regenerate a dead person back to life. The Alpha Rune also serves as one quarter of the Map of Infinity, which leads to the Forge of Creation. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Where the Magic Happens'' (first appearance) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' (first re-appearance) Category:Magic Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:Power Sources